


Loosing It

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, M/M, OT3, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, eruri - Freeform, erurimike - Freeform, mikeruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Underground is heaving, but Levi doesn’t recognise many faces in the crowd, they’re mostly just kids.  Changed days.  There was a time he knew almost all the regulars who came to the club. Fuck, he’s getting old. The music’s not really doing it for him tonight, it’s a bit too up, he’d prefer something a bit heavier, a bit more trancey so he decides to cut his losses and head home. Levi is shouldering his way through the crowd making his way to the door when he spots the two blonds staring at him. He’d spotted them earlier, couldn’t miss them really, they’re both way over six foot and ridiculously good looking, though they look a bit out of place in a dive like The Underground.    </p><p>Levi meets two strangers as he's leaving the club and agrees to go home with them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosing It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guttersharkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersharkk/gifts).



> I recently sent the fabulous [Guttersharkk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersharkk/pseuds/guttersharkk) a writing prompt and she wrote this amazing Mikeri Festival AU [I Don’t Need Brighter Days](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5747065). It made me so nostalgic for my own clubbing days that this happened...
> 
>  **ETA** A note on the title...it's supposed to be a word play on Losing It, except it's "loose" as in to unbind, unfetter, set free. People keep politely pointing out I've spelt it wrong though :} That's what I get for trying to be a smart arse!

The Underground is heaving, but Levi doesn’t recognise many faces in the crowd, they’re mostly just kids. Changed days. There was a time he knew almost all the regulars who came to the club. Fuck, he’s getting old. Levi hovers at the edge of the dance floor, watching bodies as they move and twist in the smoke and the lights. The incessant bass is making his head pound and ratcheting up that twitchy speedy feeling he hates. It’s not exactly the effect he was looking for. Levi came up about hour ago, a pleasant warm buzz of euphoria rushing through his veins. But it didn’t come to anything, he’d waited for the rush to crest but it died away leaving him with nothing more than an antsy jittery feeling. Whatever shit he’d dropped it clearly wasn’t mdma. What a waste of an evening, he’d have been better off just having a couple of beers. 

Farlan and Isabel seem to have had better luck with their pharmaceuticals. He can see Farlan dancing on the far side of the floor, oblivious to everything but the music. Isabel, as usual, is right in the middle of the dance floor with an admiring group of men and women hovering around her. Levi has only taken half of whatever shit Farlan procured for him and he briefly wonders about taking the other half. It might still be shit but at least he’d get another rush, however brief. 

Levi is not a natural chemical head, he hates being out of control, but he needs this from time to time. When he gets wound up so tightly that he can’t leave the house without washing his hands a dozen times, he knows he needs something to get him out of his head, even if it often takes Isabel to remind him. Music and drugs can do it, sex too, but he’s had precious little of either for a long time. He’s got no one to blame but himself of course, with the exception of his crew, Levi keeps the world at arms length and he has almost managed to convince himself he prefers it that way.

Isabel is waving to him from the dance floor, arms lifted high above her head, slim body twisting and turning to the beat, the strobe shining in her auburn hair making it glow golden. She beckons Levi on to the dance floor, but he just smiles and nods. It’s not that he doesn’t like dancing, not at all; if the mood and the music are right Levi loves to lose himself on the dance floor. But the music’s not really doing it for him tonight, it’s a bit too up, he’d prefer something a bit heavier, a bit more trancey, but knows that’s just him showing his age. He decides to cut his losses and head home. No point in hanging around and bringing everyone else down.

Levi fetches his jacket from the cloakroom and heads back into the club to tell the others he’s leaving. He meets Farlan and Isabel on the edge of the dance floor, clutching pints of water, sweat pouring off them. Their eyes are dark and glassy, pupils blown to fuck. Looks like they got the good shit then. Farlan drapes an arm over his shoulders and grins in his face and Levi can’t help smiling at his loved up euphoria.

“I’m going to head.” Levi tells them. He lifts Farlan’s arm off his shoulder and he immediately wraps himself around Isabel.

“You sure?” Isabel asks, focusing for a moment.

“Yeah, calling it quits.”

“Want us to come?” Isabel offers, but her eyes are already flickering back to the dance floor.

“Nah, you stay,” Levi shrugs. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

~

Levi is shouldering his way through the crowd making his way to the door when he spots the two blonds staring at him. Actually he’d spotted them earlier, couldn’t miss them really, they’re both way over six foot and ridiculously good looking, though they look a bit out of place in a dive like The Underground. Levi had initially passed them off as straight, but the way the shorter blond is leaning back against his friend, one hand behind his back hooked into the other guy’s belt makes Levi revise his earlier impression. It’s not always easy to tell in a mixed club like this but Levi prefers it that way, he’s had enough of the scene to last him a fucking lifetime. Both men are staring at Levi; he can feel the hair on the back of his neck starting to prickle but he also can’t help staring back. They’re both dressed casually, the fairer of the two in plain black t and dark tight jeans that fit him like a glove. The bigger one, and fuck he’s huge, in combats and khaki t-shirt. Blondie smiles and tilts his head at Levi, beckoning him over. Levi turns around and looks over his shoulder as if to see who he’s looking at. It’s all pretence of course; he can feel their eyes all over him. When he turns back the man is smiling broadly, he tilts his head again and, this time, Levi accepts the invitation and makes his way over.

“Hey,” the blond says, “Leaving already?”

“Yep.” Up close the man’s eyes are an extraordinary shade of blue.

“Not into it?”

“Nah, not really doing it for me tonight.” 

Levi’s keeping it non committal. 

“Yeah, Mike was just saying the same thing, weren’t you?” He tips his head back and looks up at his friend.

The taller man sniffs and nods. The strong silent type then, Levi decides.

“I’ve seen you around.” 

The blond guy is still staring at Levi and there’s something naked and predatory in his gaze that makes Levi’s stomach flip over, but fascinates him at the same time.

“Oh yeah?”

Levi doesn’t mean to sound confrontational, though he knows he comes off that way.

“Here I mean,” the man adds, by way of explanation, “we drop in from time to time.”

The Underground has been one of Levi’s regular haunts for years. It’s a complete dive of a club but the music is generally good, better than tonight anyway, and if you know who to ask, you can get pretty much anything you need here.

“Didn’t think this would be your kind of scene.”

They both look a bit to clean cut for this shit hole.

“Listen, we’re leaving too,” blue eyes says, “want to come back to ours for a bit?”

“Do I look like the kinda guy who lets himself get picked up by random strangers in clubs?”

“No, you look a lot more interesting than that.” Blue eyes smiles and Levi can’t deny he’s fucking gorgeous. 

“I’m Erwin, this is Mike, we live not far from here, we can walk it. Much easier than trying to get a cab to wherever you’re going at this time of night.”

It’s true. Levi fucking hates hanging around trying to find a cab when the bars are coming out and the streets are full of pissed kids. Besides, he’s still wired and the chances of him sleeping when he gets back are slim to non existent; he’d just rattle around the flat cleaning all the shit he already cleaned earlier in the day. May as well take his chances.

“Okay, why not.”

“Great,” Erwin flashes him a brilliant smile and disentangles himself from Mike. “You got a name?”

“Levi.”

“Lets go then Levi.”

~

The walk back doesn’t take long and Erwin, clearly the more talkative of the two, chats most of the way. Mike walks ahead of them and Levi is finding it difficult to tear his eyes off they guy’s ass. For such a big man he moves with an easy loose limbed grace and Levi starts to regret that he didn’t see him on the dance floor; this guy looks like he can really move. Erwin’s mostly talking about the clubs they used to go to; at one point he name checks an old kink club where Levi used to hang out and Levi looks at him with renewed interest.

When they reach the flat, Erwin ushers him in, apologising for the state of the place. It’s not actually that untidy, messier than Levi would be comfortable with, though most places are, but it’s not such a shit hole that he can’t bring himself to sit down. Mike disappears into a room off the hall and Erwin leads Levi into a living room with kitchen off to the side. The coffee table in the middle of the room is littered with skins and tobacco and there’s a half empty bottle of wine and three glasses. Levi wonders whose the third one is. Flat mate, partner? There’s a couple of couches, a large flat screen tv and a set of decks in one corner, and a book case in the other. 

“Make yourself at home Levi.”

Erwin shrugs off his jacket before settling on the couch, long legs stretched out in front of him. Levi’s wanders over to the decks conscious of Erwin’s eyes following him around the room. 

“These yours?”

Erwin shakes his head.

“No, they’re Mike’s.”

Levi flicks through the discs stacked at the side. Mostly old school Detroit techno, can’t fault the man’s taste. Levi used to have a lot of the same stuff but he had to sell most of his vinyl one year he was particularly skint.

“So are you guys an item then?” Levi reckons it’s better to know where they stands right from the off.

“An item?” Erwin’s gazing at him with an expression Levi can’t quite fathom. “Sort of. We’ve known each other for years,” he continues, “I guess we’re friends, friends with benefits.” He smiles broadly and Levi finds it slightly unsettling. He’s been off the scene for so long that he can’t decide if there’s something predatory about Erwin or if it’s just that’s he’s super confident. There’s definitely something beyond his obvious good looks that intrigues Levi though.

Mike reappears, pulling on a fresh t-shirt, and produces a couple of bottles of beer from the fridge.

“Drink, Levi?”

“No thanks.” Levi’s trying to keep it polite but he’s still feeling a bit edgy and apprehensive.

Mike stares at him for a moment and sniffs. 

“What are you on?”

Levi can’t help laughing mirthlessly. “Mostly baking soda and a bit of speed I reckon. Not what I fucking paid for anyway.”

“That’s tough.” Mike nods. He pulls out his phone, plugs it into a cable beside the decks, turns the amp on and the volume down. Voodoo Ray. Nice. Levi could have done with a bit of that earlier in the night.

“You play?” Levi asks nodding towards the decks.

“Nah, not much these days.” Mike shakes his head and his hair falls forward into his face. For all his size, he’s really fucking cute. “I do the occasional set at a mate’s club, but that’s about it.”

Mike settles himself on the floor leaning back against the sofa between Erwin’s legs and starts skinning up. Levi can’t help feeling a pang of longing for their easy intimacy.

“Take a seat, Levi.” Erwin motions to the space on the couch beside him. “I won’t bite, at least not unless you ask nicely.” 

There’s that smile again.

“And if I do?” The words are out of Levi’s mouth before he can stop himself.

“Then I’ll be happy to oblige.”

“Jeez Erwin,” Mike snorts from the floor, “you really are full of shit sometimes.”

Erwin ignores him, but thankfully changes the subject.

“So what do you do Levi?”

“This and that. I work at a shelter most of the time.”

“What kind of shelter?” Mike turns to look at him, draping one arm over Erwin’s thigh and resting his chin on his knee. “Dogs? Cats? People?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “People. Young adults. We’re the end of the line for most of them.”

“That can’t be an easy job.” Erwin chips in with unexpected sincerity. “Must be rewarding though.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

It’s a long time since Levi thought about it like that but Erwin’s right, it is rewarding. The whole reason he started working at the shelter in the first place was to try and stop kids from getting dragged down into the same fucking mess he’d ended up in. 

“What about you?” Levi directs the question at Erwin.

“I’m at law school.”

“Teaching?”

“I wish. Studying. Mike and I were both in the services for a while, and when we came out I decided on law. Costs a bloody fortune though, so I’ve been studying part time and working to pay my way. At this rate I’ll be paying for it till doomsday, unless I manage to raise some funds to go full time.”

“I thought lawyers made a packet?” Levi’s met one or two decent lawyer through his work at the shelter but as far as he’s concerned most of them are overpaid ass holes. Erwin seems genuine enough though and Levi’s actually enjoying listening to him talk.

“Eventually yeah, but it takes forever. If you’re gold digging, you’re better off with Mike, he’s a programmer and he earns more than me and Hanji put together.”

“It’s true,” Mike flashes a wicked grin at Levi, “I’m really just his sugar daddy.”

Erwin laughs and cards his fingers nonchalantly through Mike’s hair. There’s something about their casual closeness that makes Levi’s chest tighten. It’s so long since he’s let anyone get close to him, even for a casual fuck, that he’s almost managed to forget how much he longs for simple human touch.

“Who’s Hanji?” Levi asks.

“Flat mate” Mike replies. “Don’t ever ask what Hanji does. Some weird biomedical research shit at Kings. Smoke?” He sparks up the joint he’s finished building and hands it to Levi.

Levi takes if but looks at it suspiciously. He used to enjoy a smoke, but he hates most of the crap that passes for weed these days. It stinks like shit and the strong stuff makes him paranoid rather than chilling him out. 

“What is it?”

“Not sure,” Mike shrugs “some kind of home grown, nothing too heavy, just enough to take the edge off.”

He’s right. Levi gets an immediate headrush from the tobacco, but once that wears off he starts to feel much less antsy. The music’s hitting the spot too, he’s no idea what it is now, but it’s got a nice low bassy vibe. He passes the joint back to Mike who takes a long draw and tilts his head back against Erwin’s thigh. Erwin dips down, captures his mouth and inhales, then he sits back up, eyes closed, and lets the smoke trickle from his lips. Levi’s transfixed; the tightness in his chest is moving south and he can feel something uncoiling inside him, a deep desperate need that he hasn’t felt for so long now. 

Erwin’s blue eyes are shining when he opens them; he gazes at Levi for a moment before leaning down to kiss Mike again. Levi’s mouth goes dry as he watches Mike lean back to meet Erwin’s lips, the tendons of his neck arching and flexing. He’s so engrossed in watching them that he almost jumps out of his skin when he feels Erwin’s hand on his thigh. And he doesn’t know if it’s the drugs, or the music, or whether it’s Erwin and Mike, or just the promise of a warm body to hold on to, but Levi grabs Erwin’s hand and slides it up into his lap. Erwin looks up and smiles that wolfish grin, his fingers tracing the outline of Levi’s half hard cock.

“Want to come over here Levi?”

Levi swallows hard and sidles over to them. Erwin reaches out, hand sliding round the back of Levi’s neck, his grip is firm, but his fingers are gentle where he’s stroking the short fine hair at the base of his neck. Levi lets his head drop back and Erwin’s mouth finds his neck, cool smooth lips working up the column of his throat. He nips at the tender skin below his jaw and Levi hisses through his teeth.

“Thought you said you’d only bite if I asked?”

“And are you asking?”

“Maybe.”

Levi can feel Erwin’s smile curving against his throat. He bites again, harder this time and then he pushes Levi backwards, down onto the couch, pinning him by his shoulders. His breath is warm and fresh on Levi’s cheek and then he’s kissing him, hard and demanding, and Levi groans as his tongue flickers across his lips. It’s all Levi can do not to beg as he opens his mouth to Erwin’s kiss, like a man dying of thirst. His head is starting to swim by the time Erwin pulls away, but before he can catch his breath Mike’s hands are on his hips, and he’s pushing his shirt up with his nose to plant kisses across his belly. Levi arches up at the contact and Mike slides one hand under his ass, lifting him easily, bury his face in Levi’s groin, pressing down against the stiffness of his cock. Levi moans, a low half strangled sound, and Erwin’s fingers are on his lips pushing into his open mouth. 

Levi’s starting to feel disoriented, it’s all moving too fast, he can’t keep track of whose hands are where, and he’s on the verge of loosing his shit when he realises that he’s pinned down by two men he met only an hour ago and there’s fuck all he can do about it. His whole body tenses and he’s about to lash out when they both pull back. Mike’s hands slide away, and Erwin releases his hold, leaving one hand resting on his cheek, thumb caressing lightly. Mikes sits back on the floor and closes one hand over Levi’s, threading their fingers together.

“Hey Levi, you still with us?” Erwin’s voice is soft and low and when Levi manages to focus, his blue eyes are dark and serious.

Shit. Shit. Levi’s knows he’s on the verge of fucking this up; part of his brain is screaming at him to get the hell out of there, but fuck, his body wants this so badly he’s aching for it. Desperation gets the better of fear and he pushes down the panic, telling himself it’s just the drugs, just the residue of what ever shit he’d taken earlier, rather than his own screwed up head.

“Yes, fuck, I’m fine, don’t fucking stop.” 

Levi doesn’t care how desperate he sounds, he’s not going to let this chance to slip through his fingers.

Mike’s tugging gently at his hand now; “Want to come next door? It’s a bit more comfortable."

Levi nods and Mike pulls him to his feet, leading him down the hallway to the bedroom, Erwin following behind. He’s still holding Levi’s hand, like he’s a fucking teenager or something, and it’s utterly ridiculous and really rather sweet.

Levi doesn’t really register the room, the conscious part of his brain seems to be short-circuiting and he can’t take his eyes off Mike and Erwin. Mike stops by the edge of the huge bed that takes up most of the room, turns Levi round to face him, wraps both arms around his shoulders and almost lifts him off his feet as he dips down to kiss him. He’s gentler than Erwin, less demanding, but there’s no hesitation. Mike takes his time, kissing him slow and deep, and Levi feels the last traces of tension ebbing away. Then Mike pulls back, turns him around and Levi finds himself face to face with Erwin pulling his shirt off over his head. And fuck if Levi’s mouth doesn’t drop open at the sight of him. He’s God damn perfect, all broad shoulders, tapering to narrow waist, fair hair dusting over his chest. Levi can’t help licking his lips and Erwin grins as he steps forward and tugs at the hem of Levi’s t-shirt. Levi lifts his arms up and Mike catches both his wrists easily in one huge hand, then he holds him there, stretching upwards, shirt tangled around his wrists, as Erwin runs his hands over his torso. His mouth finds Levi’s collar bone and he bites down hard; Levi hisses and arches back as Mike pulls him up onto his toes. Erwin works his way down over Levi’s chest, tongue circling his nipples, sucking at them and teasing with his teeth as Levi twists in Mike’s grasp. By the time Erwin’s mouth reaches the waist of his jeans, Levi’s starting to lose it, he’s breathing hard, hips bucking forward to meet Erwin’s mouth, cock aching and straining in his jeans. Then Erwin’s standing and tugging at Levi’s belt, Mike drops his wrists and Levi’s has to lean back against his broad chest to stop himself collapsing. Mike hooks his thumbs into Levi’s belt and pushes his jeans and underwear down over his thighs, and Levi sighs as the pressure eases on his cock. Erwin’s standing back and staring at him and no one, no one, has ever looked at Levi like that; with longing and desire, and he’s fucked if that isn’t admiration.

“Christ, Levi,” Erwin breathes, and there’s something else there in his gaze, something that Levi can’t even begin to put a name to.

Then he steps forward again and Erwin’s kissing Levi like it actually fucking means something. His hands slide down onto his hips, he turns Levi around and, sweet Jesus, Mike is kneeling on the floor right in front of him. Before Levi can register what’s going on, Mike takes him in his mouth, damn near swallowing him. Levi’s legs go from underneath him and it’s only Erwin’s strong arms keeping him on his feet as Mike’s mouth slides over his shaft, tongue teasing the head of his cock with slow lazy strokes. Erwin is pressed warm and steady against his back, his chin resting on Levi’s head, but his hands are moving down over his ass and Levi yelps as he feels Erwin’s hands spreading him apart and one finger, slick with lube presses inside him. He’s just about got enough presence not to tense, so he leans back against Erwin and is rewarded by a second finger pushing in beside the first. Then Erwin’s moving, stretching him open, matching the rhythm of Mike’s mouth. 

Levi feels like he’s being picked apart at the seams and he’s desperately trying not to come, because he doesn’t want this to end but at the same time he’s pleading for it because he needs it so fucking badly. And just when he thinks he can’t hold out any longer, Mike lets him go, sitting back on his heels, Erwin’s fingers slip from his ass and he could cry from the emptiness. But Mike’s standing up now, and he catches Levi up and lifts him right off his feet. Erwin’s sitting on the edge of the bed and Mike lowers Levi into his lap, knees either side of his hips. Somewhere along the line, Erwin has kicked off his jeans and Levi can feel the warm solid muscles of his thighs flexing beneath him as he shifts his legs apart, spreading Levi wide, exposing him, and oh fuck Mike’s dropping down onto his knees behind him and Levi can feel his cock pressing hard and hot against his ass. Erwin’s hands are gripping him, spreading him wider, pulling him closer, so their cocks are pressed together between their bellies.

“All right Levi?” Erwin’s voice is low and rough and all Levi can answer is “please, fuck, please.”

“Let’s go.” Mike growls and he’s slicking Levi’s ass up with lube and pressing one, two, three fingers inside him. Levi whines and bucks as Mike’s fingers spread him open, and he drops his head forward, breathing hard. Erwin cradles his head against his shoulder, mouthing soft words of encouragement, coaxing him to relax, to breath, to let go. And fuck he needs it, because Mike’s pulling his fingers away and his cock is pushing in and it’s too much and not enough and Levi wants it all and he wants it now. 

Levi can feel himself loosing control, and he’s tensing up, clinging on to Erwin’s shoulders for dear life, head bowed against his neck, jaw clenched. Then Erwin’s hand slides down, fisting around his cock, and Levi loses it entirely, just lets it all go, and he sinks down with a long low cry and lets Mike fill him up and it’s the best fucking feeling in the world. Erwin’s hand shifts and he’s got both their cocks pressed together in his grip and he’s stroking firm and sure, matching the steady rhythm of Mike’s thrusts. It’s too much for Levi; he gives it all up, and comes with a long low cry and sparks of heat shooting up his spine. Mike’s rhythm breaks and falters and when he comes he drives so hard into Levi that Erwin loses his balance and they fall backwards onto the bed in a heap. Through the haze of endorphins, Levi can just make out Erwin’s voice, but the words make no sense to him; beautiful and fuck and darling and Levi, Levi, Levi, over and over like he’s the only thing that matters in the world. 

Levi closes his eyes and lets himself drift. He’s vaguely aware of someone cleaning him off and lifting him onto the bed, and then he crashes out.

~

When Levi finally comes back to his senses, the first thing he’s aware of is a warm heavy weight lying over his stomach. He opens his eyes and finds Erwin propped up on one elbow gazing down at him.

“Hey” Erwin smiles, his cheeks are still flushed and his eyes shining. God Levi could drown in those blue eyes. 

“Hey” Levi replies, voice raw and thick in his throat.

Mike is lying beside him, out for the count, one arm draped over his midriff. Levi can’t remember the last time he felt so content and he wants nothing more than to stay here with these two idiots and forget the rest of the world ever existed. But he knows that’s not how it works. Levi may have been off the scene for long enough, but he remembers all too well; there’s nothing worse than a casual fuck who outstays their welcome. He’s all too familiar with the rejection and the regret, and it kills him a little more every time. Better to go before he’s asked to leave.

“I’d better get going,” he murmurs, turning away from Erwin. 

“Why?” Erwin’s hand finds his cheek, “got somewhere to be in the morning?”

“No, not really.” Fuck him, why does he have to make this difficult? It’s already killing Levi as it is.

“Stay then.” Erwin’s caressing his brow now, smoothing away stray strands of hair.

“Why?”

“Because I want you too. I mean…” Erwin stammers and he actually blushes and it’s so fucking adorable it would break Levi’s heart if there was anything left to break. “I mean, I’d really like you to stay, if you want to of course.” The words all tumble out in a rush.

Then Erwin kisses him; just once, just gently, but with so much fucking feeling it tears Levi apart.

“Stay Levi, please.”

Levi has no idea where the decision comes from, it only takes a split second, but suddenly he decides to trust Erwin. And he’s more sure about this than about anything else in his whole shitty fucking life.

“Really?” Levi frowns up at Erwin. He still can’t quite believe this is real and not some weird fucked up come down.

“Yes. Really. Definitely.” Each word is punctuated with a kiss.

“Well, okay I guess.” Levi feels Mike’s arm tightening around his middle. “Doesn’t look like I can go anywhere anyway.”

Mike opens one eye and pulls Levi closer, tucking his head in against his shoulder.

“Does this mean we can keep him Erwin?”

“I hope so.”

Erwin settles down beside him, kisses him on the cheek like he’s a damn princess or something and wraps one arm around him, close to Mike’s.

Levi closes his eyes, what ever happens, this is one choice he won’t regret.


End file.
